The Secrecy
by SuperSkye
Summary: When an Autobot is accused of murdering a human, things begin to go wrong. Decepticon power grows with newcomers, and a dark power hungry queen hopes to rule over everything, even if that means to kill the greatest leaders of all time.
1. Isolation 4 a Murderer

Ok here we go, well I kinda just ditched the other transformer fic, and this is my attempt at a new one. I have a whole bunch of twists in mind so hold on to your seats everybody!! Ok it's not that good, just read along. It's set in Transformers ENERGON.   
  
Disclaimer or w/e: Ahem I do not own transformers (wish I did) or anything other than my own character, Viper!  
--------------------------

"I didn't do it!" Viper hissed   
"Viper, the blood was found on your claws, and the body was found in your room."   
"Optimus you must believe me! I was recharging! How could I possibly murder a human? Even yet why would I murder a human to begin with!?"   
"Listen Viper I have no time for this, you will be suspended from the team and will spend time in the city jail."   
Kicker watched Hotshot and Ironhide take hold of Vipers arms and began to drag her out of the control room, looking back Viper yelled out  
"Optimus, listen to me! I didn't do it! Please just believe me!"   
she yanked her arm from Ironhide's grasp.   
_'Why would viper do such a thing? I just can't believe it, she couldn't have done it'   
_Kicker frowned as he thought to himself, _'someone must have set this up'_   
he kept thinking Viper was not the killer but there was no evidence stating otherwise   
"Optimus!" Viper looked to Hotshot and Ironhide "you guys, please you must believe me." Desperation leaked into her voice, Jetfire began walking behind them   
"Sorry Viper." Hotshot told her "you're the only one who could do this at the time."   
"NO!" she thrust her draconic body forward and shot down the hall, escaping her former team mates grasp. If transformers could cry, the tears would be streaming down her cheeks.   
The lights overhead cast their fluorescent glow across her slate grey body. She could   
sub-consciously hear Jetfire's voice yet not what he was saying, she could hear vehicles approaching from behind.  
She had to escape, if not she would collect dust in the cell below the city at least if she escaped she could start a new life away from Earth.   
She felt something nudge her leg, it was a failed attempt to knock her down, had Hotshot been any closer he would have been successful. This only spurred Viper faster.   
"I can't believe you guys don't believe your own team mate!" She yelled, there was a reply, but the pounding of her feet and the panic blurred out the voices.   
If she could just reach outside she would be able to fly away, or escape underwater.   
"Viper you can't get away!" again, she couldn't hear the words, only the voice.  
Her back legs slid from beneath her as Hotshot made another attempt to knock her down. Sliding down the hall, she closed her optics.   
Sparks flew as metal scraped against metal. A cry of loss escaped her throat.   
They were right, she couldn't escape.   
Opening her optics once more, she looked upon the foot of Jetfire, they were talking, the Autobot team, at least, that's what she thought, in fact it sounded like all the transformers of planet Earth, yelling in her ear. Next she saw Kicker he was right infront of her face, he set his hand on her muzzle, his voice crisp and clear   
"Viper, just tell me you didn't do it, you really didn't do it." She blinked slowly   
"I would never harm a human, Kicker, find out who really did this to me, please." those were her last whispered words as she passed out, a circuit overload.Kicker believed her, the look in her eye was all it had to take "I promise, i'll find out the truth."  
Her body was hauled onto a shoulder and was en route to a new home.  
Under the city in a jail cell.  
  
She just needed some time to cool down, then she would come back online and she would be calmer, at least that's what Optimus hoped.   
Just in case anything went wrong he assigned Inferno to keep watch. And there Inferno waited, sitting himself on the dull floor, he looked at the still form of Viper.   
At this angle he couldn't tell whether her optics were online or offline, the shadows were too dark. It creeped him out.   
The other cells were empty, he felt bad for her.   
He too couldn't believe she would murder a human but he had no proof to prove she didn't, so until then, she would spend a lot of time down in the darkened cell.   
"Inferno, let me loose, let me be free like I'm supposed to." Her blue optics snapped open.  
She threw her body at the bars and roared Inferno jumped up in surprise, cursing out loudly. Viper slid down to the cell floor laughing "scare you?"   
Inferno shook his head "That wasn't funny. Now that I see your ok, I've gotta go."   
"what?" she slowly stood up, curling her claws around the thick metal bars   
"you're just going to leave me here?"   
He nodded slowly "sorry Viper." Turning on his heel he headed off towards the elevator. "Inferno! Wait! Please don't leave me!" the femme begged as there was no answer from her comrade, only the quiet hiss of the elevator doors closing   
"INFERNO!" her voice simply echoed and she was left to herself.   
Alone.   
---------------  
I know, I know! Short chapters suck! but this was just an intro and plus I gotta think of what goes on next! Any ideas? R & R!

Oh everyone, I have a new website! please, check it out!   
I'm in the process of re-designing Viper for the Energon series, there are some old pics of her ment for Armada.


	2. Thoughtful Minds

OMG I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been a little busy, and, uh, all August I won't be updating, I know, sucks huh. Though I will be busily writing away at the new chapters while I'm gone. I am hoping to get 6 or even more new chapters when I come back! (trust me, looootsa time to write chapters) Thanks for the reviews! Although its only 3, I'm happy now onto the story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ironhide stood silently, looking out upon the vast ocean waters, glittering in the afternoon sunlight.  
"Hey Ironhide. Why are you standing out here alone?" Kicker walked up next to his team mate, his team mate that gave no indication that he heard Kicker.  
"Ironhide?" Kicker looked up "Hello?! Ironhide!" a swift kick from the human immediately brought Ironhide's mind back from outer space  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
"What was that for! I called your name three times, asked you a question while standing right next to you and still I got no answer from you!"  
"Oh, sorry Kicker. So what did you ask?"  
Kicker growled "I asked, why are you standing out here alone?"  
Ironhide looked back out to the waters "I was thinking about Viper."  
Kicker set his arms on the railing.  
"I just can't believe she did that. I knew her to really have fun with humans and help them." Ironhide looked around and behind them, his voice volume dropped considerably, Kicker barely caught what he said  
"And Optimus hasn't been himself lately."  
Kicker looked up "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't know, maybe it's just me but, he didn't really look into the murder that much, I mean, once he saw the body he immediately sent her to the cell, even in general he seems different."  
Kicker's brow quirked "how do you know that? Maybe he did look into it, probably just your imagination."  
"I was there."  
"you were there? Why?"  
"Well I wasn't there, well kinda, I was coming around the corner near Viper's room. When I turned the corner, Optimus had just entered her room. I wondered what he was doing so I decided to wait until he came out. When he did, it was awhile later he began walking to the control room. I was gonna sneak into her room but I decided to go back down the way I came and head for the control room the quick way."  
Kicker piped up "Hey do you think we could check the cameras?"  
_I would never harm a human, Kicker, find out who really did this to me, please._  
Those very words stuck to Kicker's mind  
"good idea, but, how are we going to get in the control room without anyone in there?"  
"I know how." Kicker grinned  
  
"We've got to do something to get those autobot's out from under that energon shield, ever since they set it up around Earth, they don't have much to worry about."  
Megatron thought hard for a moment  
"If I were to capture one of them, perhaps I could stow them away as a prisoner."  
"And then they would be bait?" asked Demolisher  
"yes, but how are we going to get them out?" Megatron stood from his throne, stepping down he stormed off down the dark hallway  
"I'll think of something, Demolisher, Tidalwave, follow me."   
  
Two gray doors slowly slid apart, allowing Megatron to step into the infinite darkness they called space. An indigo portal yawned open, the odd bolt would flash through the void.   
Flying through, Tidalwave, and Demolisher followed their commander.  
Black clouds brushed past the trio, the constant flashes of lightning illuminating the passage.   
The tunnel began to lighten, white blotches appeared, they were stretched, smudged, but slowly they turned into stars, and infront of them was planet Earth.  
Megatron studied it for a moment "hmmmm."  
  
Planet Earth; looks so defenseless but in fact, the strongest shield created protected it from dangers. Longer he looked at the planet, until he just noticed. The shield wasn't activated, it only activates it when objects come close. An idea was forming in his mind, his dark, dark mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok, ok, another short chapter! I know it suxs, ahem  
**I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!  
**Transformers Energon isn't on often enough for me to learn what's going on and a lot of episodes I've unfortunately missed.  
I know the Autobot team well enough, but the Decepticon team, mmmmerrr I'm not too clear on.  
If you guys could leave in a review the answers to the following questions,  
**if I don't get answers fast, I won't be able to write the newer chapters**   
  
**1.** Rodimus, (someone), and (someone)   
what are the other two guys name who always travel with Rodimus  
**  
2.** The whole Decepticon 'team', not including Scorpinok   
( Demolisher, Starscream, Tidalwave, Megatron, is that it??)  
  
**3**. What are those Eagle things called? Same with the panther/cats and I think there were dino ones too.  
  
**4.** I know Cyclonus was originally with Megs but he gets changed into the smaller guy with the purple optics, whats the smaller guys name? or is it still Cyclonus?  
  
**5.** Which brunette girl is it who joins the Autobot team? Is it Miranda or Misia? (not alexsis)   
**  
PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!**


	3. Hidden Shadows

Hey'all how are ya? Well I am home! And here is another chapter; I've got about 20 pages to type out from paper, once I'm done that I'll continue working on the story.  
BTW I kept saying Control centre in the last chapter but I meant Command centre.  
  
GamaFox – hey thanks for telling me that, thankfully I caught that episode I'll be working on bringing him in.  
  
Simply Crisis, SaphireStars, ember076, ShadowHawk, and Ashana,  
thank you all for your help!  
Optimus and the Autobot team gathered on the launching pad, all except Kicker and Ironhide.

"Jetfire, have you seen Kicker and Ironhide?" Optimus asked  
"No sir, last time I saw those two was-"he paused "oh hey! There they are." Jetfire motioned to the right of Optimus.  
"Sorry sir, I cam to tell you me an' Kicker won't be on this mission." Ironhide transformed after Kicker jumped off.  
Optimus faced them "Why?"  
"The Omnicons need help with the Energon."  
"What's the situation with the Energon?" Optimus further questioned  
"They are behind in the production of energon stars, they also need to test the newly produced ones." Ironhide explained  
Optimus looked at the two for a minute, then nodded "ok, I'll let you two stay, I'm sure we'll be alright."  
"Thank you, sir." Ironhide saluted. By that time the launch portal was ready  
"Let's roll!" Optimus transformed and the green swirling portal, Hotshot, Inferno, and Jetfire followed. In seconds the portal closed up and ceased to exist.  
"Right, let's go." Ironhide transformed into vehicle form, Kicker hopped in and they were off towards the command centre.  
  
Hotshot looked around, in the distance Earth was seen as a small blue marble with faint white swirls.  
"Where did the cowards go?" Jetfire grew a bit nervous  
"There was a disturbance minutes ago," Interno paused  
"What is it?" Optimus asked  
"Bah, I don't know, I thought I saw something over there but it's gone."  
"We should check it out; you never know it might actually be something worth seeing."  
Hotshot shouldered his gun  
"Let's go then." Optimus summoned up another green portal. They all entered, intent on reaching whatever it was that Inferno spotted.

Alpha Q paced in deep though. Stopping he pulled up a seeing globe.  
"Who is it? Who is it?" the pale face repeated until it switched to a more elder face  
"We don't know, seems to be looking for something, someone."  
The green seeing globe slowly pulsated, shedding an eerie glow. It showed a bulky figure moving in the shadows.  
"How did it get in here undetected?" The face was now orange, its voice dripping with malice. Again the face switched. Its green face held two blood red optics, that gave it a fierce appearance.  
"None of us know, either way we must find it's purpose or destroy it, it could be wanting to destroy us."  
Hundreds of screeches were heard, in seconds the whole room was full of Divebomb drones. Again the pale face spoke up  
"Let's just destroy it!"  
Again the elder face had it's say  
"No, we'll lead it here, see what it wants, perhaps it can be of some help to us."  
On the green seeing globe, small white lights appeared upon overlapping tubes. The shadowed figure stopped in its tracks, watching, waiting. Finally it made its way forward, following the lights.  
"What is that? Is that the reason you summoned me?"  
"Indeed it is Skorpinok. As for what it is, you will find out."  
A soft chuckle echoed though out the room, Alpha Q knew exactly what it was.

Looking around, Kicker kept watch for anyone. Behind him, Ironhide was typing away busily  
"How's the search going Ironhide?" Kicker glanced back at his comrade.  
"I can't find it."  
"What do you mean you can't find it?" Kicker ran over to Ironhide.  
"Well remembering back to where I saw Optimus, it was probably around one thirty, two o'clock. Now as I search though the directories, some recordings are missing."  
"Show me."  
Ironhide sifted through the cameras which showed transformers walking around,  
doing their jobs, or just plain talking.  
"Now, Viper's room is located here," a map pulled up on screen "Sector three."  
he zoomed up.  
"All camera recordings in area 0396, which are sectors one, two, three and four are all missing, gone from the data base."  
Kicker scratched his head.  
"Perhaps Optimus came here and erased them?"  
Kicker looked up to Ironhide "This is just getting stranger."  
Ironhide agreed "let's just go help the Omnicons, we'll think about our next steps."  
"right, lets go."  
Both of them headed towards the lab, not saying a word about their suspicions or plans,  
incase they weren't the only ones listening.

--------------  
  
Yep I know, another short chapter, i'm starting to type more at the moment as you read this! So check back soon!!!


	4. Strange Appearances

Okiez, new chapter! Come back a couple days from now for a new one  
  
--------------------------

Down, deep below the city Viper sulked to herself, complained and thought.  
"Ok, ok," she sat herself down on the metal bed  
"How do I get out of here? Bars are electrified,"  
she flicked the bars and got a little shock  
"ow."  
She stood and paced. A few hours ago she was creating quite a racket by throwing herself against the cell walls and she almost chewed through the bars, so close to escaping.  
It did not take long for her to be moved to a new cell, with of course electrified bars, just for her. Now there had to be some other way to get out.  
"Damnit!" Viper dug her claws into the wall  
"I didn't do anything and now I'm in jail!" she ferociously attacked the wall with her strong claws. She paused. It took a moment to process through her mind.  
"Oh my." She plucked her claws from the metal.  
There was a three inch hole where she had taken her anger out on  
"Well that was cool." She mumbled, starting to claw at it some more  
"This is starting to hurt." She flexed her fingers "Oooh I know!"  
she stretched out on the floor "rest time."  
A depressing sigh escaped her jaws as her optics went offline.  
What she missed was the red optics glaring at her in the cell across the hall.  
There was a whistle in the air which shortly ended after a howling roar echoed through the jail. Viper was up on her hind legs, ripping a dart from her arm joint.  
The vial was almost empty; studying the liquid her arm became numb.  
The foriegn liquid flowed through her energon tubes, running through her whole system.  
Slowly her legs began feeling numb. Sliding down to the ground she became paralysed, soon after her optics began getting blurry.  
Across the hall she could see a transformer loom out of the darkness.  
There was a flash and a wave of heat as the bars clattered to the cold floor.  
"Dunzzt flootch me." Her words were obviously slurred  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Viper." The voice was deep, yet soothing.  
A hand took her head, the other touched her back. Carefully the hands curled her up comfortably as her blurred vision went black.  
  
Megatron had returned to his base to think over some possible plans. Snowcat appeared  
"Megatron sir! The Autobots are out and about!"  
"Hm?" he turned around "Where?"  
"They're far from Earth, too far. I have absolutely no idea what they're doing. Well I guess they would be checking out the huge, odd looking space station they found."  
Megatron sounded more interested "Really? We're going after them."  
he walked out of the room, calling back to Snowcat  
"Hurry up!"  
Snowcat began walking slowly after his leader with a sigh and a grumbling protest.  
A long tubular cord shot out from the floor and his Snowcat directly on his bottom  
"Ow!" he didn't hesitate to start running.

Deep in space, Optimus and the rest of the Autobot team looked upon a large structure.  
It was a temporary space station of some unknown origin. It didn't belong to the Autobots. Defiantly not from the Decepticons, perhaps Alpha Q's? Hard to say.  
"It looks abandoned" Hotshot pointed out  
"You think Rodimus would set up anything like this?" Inferno looked at everyone  
"Doubt it, let's go exploring inside, and see what we find." Optimus headed towards the space station with everyone in behind.  
Not too far off at their flanks a dark portal opened up, dumping the Decepticons then disappearing.  
"That was a sudden stop." Snowcat piped up  
"The Autobots, sir." Demolisher pointed to the smaller figures directly in front of the large structure.  
Megatron smirked and shot off towards his enemies.  
  
Meanwhile Hotshot had managed to find a door.  
"It's not opening" he pounded the thick plates.  
"Hm, perhaps if we..." Optimus slid his hand upon the hull, suddenly the doors slide open. Jetfire, Ironhide and Hotshot stared at him  
"Lucky guess?" he looked around "Let's get moving"  
All four of them cautiously entered the space station.  
Once fully inside the doors slowly began to close.  
  
"The doors are closing!" Tidalwave said in his usual monotone voice  
"I know that you dolt! Start firing!" Megatron ordered  
Immediately the space station doors were peppered with laser fire, the metal glowing a hot red wherever hit  
Optimus stood in front of the small opening left between the doors.  
"Travel ahead, I'll block the lasers!"  
"But sir!" Jetfire began to protest but Optimus yelled "Go!" silencing them all, the three were off further down the hall, waiting for him there.  
Megatron could see Optimus blocking the way and continued to fire.  
Optimus, the fearless leader fired back until the doors shut completely, sending a shudder through the whole station.  
Returning to the rest of the team, Optimus leaned against the wall for only a moment  
"you ok sir?" asked Hotshot  
"I'm fine." He stood tall  
"Really different around here. I mean, I've never seen anything like it before."  
Jetfire patted the wall  
"really?" Optimus began walking down the rest of the hall to explore some more, his three team mates following close behind.  
"What was that?!" Hotshot pointed out a shadow that has ran across the front of the hallway.  
Optimus motioned for silence.  
Standing in the hallway of a potential enemies station, Optimus, Hotshot, Inferno, and Jetfire listened carefully. There were hushed whispers and odd clicking sounds.  
After a few minutes it went deathly quiet. Too quiet.  
The walls were a dark navy blue colour with a shimmer of gold.  
Tubes overlapped each other. The floor had purple lights that gave off very little light.  
The ceiling was solid black. Odd shapes moved across the walls.  
The Autobot team were slow, almost stalking an unseen figure.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Inferno's finger tightened on the trigger  
There was a sudden wave of smoke that hit them head on.  
That was the last thing they saw before going into stasis lock.  
  
----------------

Would'ja lookit that! A longer chapter! :P not by much though.  
Anywho I finally got the 2004/05 Viper design scanned and up on the .net!  
I also renovated my website, so check out my  
  
and I can give you the new viper link, it's just the pic hasn't showed up on my gallery yet.  
Anywho, later!


	5. Dark Obsessions

Ah yes, yet another chapter for you folks. Hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Megatron was about to summon up another portal until something caught his optics.  
Six spots along the stations sides glowed a pale purple. He opened up a dark portal and continued to watch. Next, long cannons erupted from the purple haze, bathed in light. But there was something else that caught his attention.  
In front of the space station there was a peculiar shape. He had to check it out.  
"Stay here, cover me if they attack."  
Before anyone could say anything else, Megatron was off.  
Immediately, two of six cannons tracked the Decepticon leader.  
"Aim for those cannons!" Demolisher ordered.  
Red globes began forming at the cannon tips. Decepticon lasers shot towards the threat.  
Double streams of red lasers sizzled through space at startling speed just as the magenta lasers slammed into the two cannons, sending them offline.  
Sensing an energy source coming towards him Megatron gave him self a quick burst of speed, the crimson lasers missed their intended target by mere inches.  
"Agh!" Megatron growled as his back was singed by the extreme heat.  
This didn't deter him from his objective.  
Back at the space station, the remaining four cannons turned towards Snowcat, Demolisher, and Tidalwave.  
Four red lasers streaked towards the three decepticons.  
"Scatter!"  
The decepticon group scattered as four red lasers sizzled past their spot only seconds before. The portal still open, the streaks of red death entered it and disappeared.  
"Oh man! That ain't good! That ain't good!" Snowcat screeched  
"Keep firing!" he was reminded and began shooting at the station again  
_'this is nuts'_ he thought to himself  
  
Viper slowly woke up again. Her head pounded and her vision was all blurry.  
"What happened?" she mumbled.  
Slowly getting up she groggily looked around. Several times she had to shut off and shut back on her optics to get a clear vision. What she saw reminded her of what she last saw and heard. Taking several steps she held onto the wall which completed the once well contained rectangular jail cell.  
She freely walked into the long hallway, on the floor sat the bars that had kept her imprisoned, now they were charred and harmless.  
"Hm." She kept her thoughts to herself as she clumsily kneeled down to inspect the bars. Curiosity made her inspect it longer.  
On the bars was an odd marking, she gasped and jumped back "wha?"  
Getting back up she bolted for the elevator.  
"ugh."  
She stopped, she was not alone  
"Who's there?" Viper stared hard into the dark cells  
"Viper?"  
She spun around, that voice was familiar  
"help me." She noticed the voice was weak, whoever it was, she was about to find out  
"ok, hold on a sec." taking a hold of the bars, she pulled.  
Just as she thought, that didn't work. She yanked it really hard. Still the bars never budged. Letting go she curled her tail around one of the bars.  
Going on all fours she pulled again, this time she had a lot more space to work with instead of a small cell.  
She thought it moved a bit but it was her tail losing grip.  
"This'll take awhile." She stopped "I'll be right back and get the keys."  
"that won't work; you'll never find the keys."  
With a sigh she began gnawing on the bars.  
They began to peel as her sharp teeth tried to bite through  
"Thish vreally 'urts." She managed to say as she began biting harder  
"This is useless." She finally sat down "Think you can help me?"  
"No, I can't move." The voice answered.  
Viper sat quietly for a moment, thinking.  
It looked as if she wanted to say something but not so sure if she should  
"Why should I help you? You are the one who accused me of murder."  
Backing off, lights built into her new frame flicked on, revealing the chained form of Optimus.  
"What happened?" She tilted her head  
"No time to explain," he raised his head "just try to get me out of here, please."  
"I don't know," her optics narrowed "you might throw me into jail again."  
"That wasn't me who made you go here."  
she opened her mouth to say something but Optimus continued  
"Please, just trust me on this, all will be explained later."  
with a sigh she kicked the chewed bar. Nothing. Again she kicked it, again and again. Slowly the bar began to bend under the strain.  
The pounding echoed throughout the jail until Viper got an idea.  
Leaping back to the charred bars she grabbed a long pole and stepped back to Optimus' cell  
"Who put you in here anyway?" she asked as she laid the bar against the bent one  
"I'm not so sure. I was shot by some dart, it went into my energon tubes."  
Viper pushed the bar down.  
"odd, the same thing happened to me down here. Don't know how long I was out," the bent bar finally broke  
"but long enough for whoever to get you chained up."  
Viper tried pushing open the door but the lock still held on tight by the other bar "oh crap."  
Optimus chuckled "try melting the lock and then brake it."  
"Alright, so while I'm working on this explain to me what's going on."  
"Very well." And so Optimus began 

Ironhide and Kicker pushed a cart full of energon towards the lab  
"You wanna visit Viper later?" Kicker sat on Ironhide's shoulder  
"Sure, maybe she can give us some info."  
"Hurry up!" yelled Strongarm  
"We're going as fast as we can!" yelled Kicker in return  
"I wish you could actually help, things would be going a lot quicker around here."  
"Hey don't complain I cover your butt in missions."  
"yeah right!" Ironhide retorted  
Kicker laughed "face it!"  
"we're a team, equal." Ironhide pointed out  
"heh, I guess your right."  
"What do you mean by that? You know I'm right!"  
and so they continued their usual arguing  
  
Megatron reached out and touched the form that had caught his attention.  
It was long case of some sort that had a rough Decepticon symbol sketch on it.  
Looking back he saw his fighters shooting the space station and narrowly missing red lasers. Getting a good grip on the case he returned to the portal as fast as he could.  
"Let's go men!" he entered the dark void. Demolisher, Snowcat and Tidalwave wasted no time to follow.  
Again they saw the dark clouds streaking past them.  
Bolts of purple lightning spat out at the surrounding area.  
Everything seemed normal until four searing hot lasers appeared ahead, bouncing against the walls of the tunnel.  
"What's this?" Megatron whirled upon his soldiers  
"Lasers." Tidalwave answered  
"Well you see, we were in front of the portal and four lasers were aimed at us and as we moved they kinda, uh, entered the portal."  
Snowcat fiddled with his fingers.  
Megatron didn't bother yelling at them, his mind was on the case. Dodging the lasers easily he exited the portal and headed for base not even waiting for the others.  
Upon reaching the throne room he set the case down. Starscream appeared  
"What is that?" he asked with his usual chilling voice.  
"I don't know, open it," Megatron sat on his throne "careful, a decepticon is possibly in there."  
The others came in just in time to see Starscream slice open the seal and throw open the lid.  
A wave of white wispy steam shot up. A clawed hand gripped the edge of the case and sat up. Everyone gasped.  
  
Alpha Q watched the figure enter the room hesitantly  
"Welcome stranger, what brings you here?"  
"I search for someone." The voice was bold and crisp  
"come out of the shadows and identify yourself." Scorpinok ordered  
"I came here to ask a question, not for introductions." The figure said in a cold tone  
"Leave him be Scorpinok, now who is it you search for?"  
"A femme named Viper."  
"Viper?" Alpha Q repeated the name  
"I know that name." Scorpinok piped up  
"Where is she?!" the shadowy figure hissed  
"She is a part of the Autobot team, they are on Earth."  
The figure turned to leave.  
"Wait." Alpha Q called out  
it stopped  
"What is your name?"  
reluctantly he answered "Korwrath."  
with that, he ran off  
"odd name." Scorpinok crossed his arms  
"Follow it." Aloha Q ordered.  
There was a screech and a few Divebombs flew after Korwrath.

Inside a large hexagon shaped room laid the limp forms of Hotshot, Inferno and Jetfire.  
Large thick tubes attached to them, slowly recharging them by feeding their forms energon.  
The first to wake was Jetfire, he sat up slowly and shook his head.  
Hotshot awoke moments later, sitting up he looked over to Jetfire, he then set his optics on three seats far ahead of them, though the middle one was the only one filled.  
Inferno finally awoke from his slumber. All three of them were still weak and moved slowly.  
"You all finally woke up." The form stood and walked towards them "it's about time."  
It was obviously female by the anatomy of her body.  
She was a draconic transformer, like Viper. Her form was much more slender.  
Her optics narrowed in such a way that made her keep the look of slyness and authority.  
With high curved brows and curved muzzle she obviously knew she had certain beauty in a dark way. The horns upon her head reminded the three Autobots of a crown.  
Her shoulders had long, curled shields though looked more for décor than being practical.  
Her foot claws were sharp as well as the few teeth that poked beneath her upper jaw line.  
When she walked in was in a seductive way.  
"you are probably wondering where your leader is," she stopped in front of them  
"he's in a prison, under Ocean City."  
"How?" Inferno asked weakly "he was with us earlier."  
"Well not really." She walked over onto a platform and the form of Optimus took her place" you see it was an illusion," It was Optimus' masculine voice  
"I was with you this whole time." Suddenly his form faded away to show the femme.  
She approached them again.  
"I set up Viper's murder. I killed a human, put it in her room and you know the rest."  
She kneeled in front of them  
"Now while I have you guys here, your true leader was locked up in jail by one of my best fighters."  
"Who are you?" asked Hotshot  
"I am Saneres. Queen of the greater race, and you worthless fools have changed Viper! You have changed her appearance and warped her mind. I want her back here with me, where she belongs!" She stood in rage, leaping back to her throne. Sitting down she looked back upon them.  
"How have we changed Viper?" Jetfire growled as he tried to stand, failing.  
"She is not supposed to look like, like that!" Saneres waved her hand  
"She must be elegant, more slender, her wings narrower, not that big and no ridiculous add on armour. Armour is for men." Saneres snorted "besides, she should be ruler alongside me; all of you should be bowing down to her."  
At this point the three were confused and greatly angered  
"Viper is our friend and a part of the Autobots; we're all equal and treated equally."  
Hotshot managed to stand as his full strength returned to him.  
"Hah! Please, she will never be considered an Autobot; she doesn't even carry the Autobot symbol. We'll be taking her back wether she wants to or not and then we will reign upon all transformers."  
She let out an insane chuckle which escalated into a laugh. Inferno stood as well as Jetfire.  
Their strength fully returned to them. The tubes that fed them energon dropped off and slithered away with a wave from Saneres hand.  
"Take them away!" Guards stepped into the room from the shadows and prepared to stun the angered Autobots, but they got more than they bargained for.  
"Inferno!" Hotshot turned to him  
"Right." He nodded  
In a quick transformation Hotshot and Inferno power linked, now almost twice as tall they attacked the draconic guards and destroyed them quickly and efficiently.  
"Jetfire, we'll clear the path, you cover behind!"  
"Got'cha!" with that the power linked Hotshot ran ahead with Jetfire close behind, shooting down guards, who appeared to be duplicates of one another, drones.  
The screeching of Saneres could be heard as the Autobots struggled to find the exit through the tunnels, it was like a giant maze.Sorry everyone, I had this chapter up then I took it back down again :P  
took me awhile to put it back up again cause I rented the Transformers game, almost beat it and my sis had to return it!!!  
hate when that happens, anywho hope you like.


	6. Open Secrets

OK! This'll be the last chapter that's written down on paper that I have to re-type then its back to doing it on the computer!  
  
---------------------------------

"So that's what happened?" Viper paused then began breathing the hot flames upon the lock.  
"Yes. I hope everyone's ok."  
Viper let the lock finally melt off, opening the door with ease afterwards.  
"Pull your arms towards you." Viper began to pull one chain that held his left arm as Optimus pulled as well  
"you know, I could probably do this on my own."  
Viper chortled "hah! Optimus your weak, and it would be faster if I just helped YOU!"  
The chain broke off taking a chunk of the wall with it. Viper found herself looking up at Optimus with a chain in her hands.  
"You ok?" Optimus stifled a laugh  
"yeah I'm fine." She stood with the help of Optimus' free hand  
"Now the right." Viper took a hold of the chain and began pulling.  
Optimus pulled his right arm towards himself as his left hand stayed behind Viper.  
The wall groaned under stress. Finally a link let go. Stepping back, Viper was steadied by Optimus  
"Thanks." She probably could have blushed  
"I can deal with the leg chains."  
Viper stood back as Optimus grabbed hold of the chains holding his legs down. That didn't take too long to tear off.  
"Let's go get the others." Optimus walked out of the cell, though was knocked to the side a bit as Viper dashed past him. Bounding towards the elevator, she pushed the button,  
grinned and wagged her tail a bit.  
"You're excited." Optimus walked into the elevator which was now open in front of them.  
"Well I want to see everybody again, I get lonely."  
As the doors shut Viper thought to herself about things she wasn't about to share with her leader. She never realized Optimus was watching her.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Hm? Oh nothing."  
The doors parted revealing two familiar faces  
"Ironhide? Kicker?" Viper tilted her head  
"hey we were just coming to see...you. Optimus?" Ironhide became nervous "what are you doing here?"  
"At ease Ironhide, the Optimus who has been walking around here isn't me."  
"That's not making sense to me." Kicker rubbed his neck  
"Trust me, you'll understand soon enough. Where are the others?"  
"They went on a mission with," Ironhide paused "...you."  
"We must find them, fast, otherwise we just might not see them again!"  
"But... how will we find their exact locations?" Viper asked  
  
**I**t was defiantly a femme, a predatory, feline look about her. She was black, purple and had a long slender tail. Megatron took in every detail of her form.  
Yellow optics, purple armour, small navy blue specks spotted bits of her armour.  
She looked at them all, they all looked at her.  
She turned and looked at Megatron straight in the optic and let out a soft purr  
"you must be Megatron."  
"Indeed I am."  
She stepped out of the case and walked towards him  
"The femmes were right about your good looks."  
She stopped in front of him and tilted her head a bit  
"Your case has the Decepticon symbol, but you do not." Megatron said flatly  
She smiled and backed off  
"I am defiantly not a Decepticon, however," she kneeled before him "I would like to become one."  
Megatron thought about it  
"where are you from?"  
"I come from another planet that has long been destroyed by the now slumbering Unicron," she flicked her tail "everyone was evacuated before they too were destroyed." she paused  
"Please, I wish to leave my faction and join the Decepticons. Do you accept?"  
Megatron looked down upon her, thought about it some more, and smirked. Nodding to his men he asked  
"what is your name?"  
"My name is Panthera."  
"Stand Panthera."  
she stood and watched him looking over her once more  
"you must prove your self first."  
  
The power linked Hotshot and Inferno shot down multiple targets while Jetfire tried his best to melt or blast through the doors.  
"How much longer Jetfire? I can't last forever!"  
He punched a guard, shooting down another  
"It'll be awhile longer, just keep shootin'!"

In the control room, Optimus was about to go to the control until Carlos popped on screen  
"Optimus?" he shook his head "listen, I just got a distress signal...shouldn't you be-"  
Optimus cut him off "No time to explain Carlos. Where did the distress signal come from?"  
"This station where you are supposed to be."  
"What are the co-ordinates?"  
"Five zero nine point two six four."  
"Kicker, can you prepare the space bridge?"  
"No way! I'm not staying behind!"  
"Kicker please, just this time, Viper go with him!"  
"Ok!" Viper clamped her jaws onto Kickers back armour carefully and started towards the other control panel.  
"Alright! Alright, just this time!"  
"Come on Ironhide, there's no time to lose!"  
Optimus and Ironhide transformed, speeding through the corridors towards the launching pad.  
Once there Kicker looked down on the two from the room and gave the thumbs up as a green portal appeared. The two Autobot's wasted no time to find their comrades,  
though someone followed them.  
  
Tidalwave poured lasers upon Panthera's position, she lept out of the way landing on all fours a plumes of smoke came off her tail  
"This is how I must prove myself?!" she yelled.  
Megatron didn't answer.  
Starscream faded from view.  
Demolisher charged towards her, she sprung to her hind legs and faced him head on. She bounded towards Demolisher, jumped over him and landed on her front hands, Demolisher partly turned only to be kicked back by Panthera's hind legs.  
His bulky form pummelled the invisible Starscream who had planned to attack Panthera from behind, until she had jumped over Demolisher.  
"Get off me!" Starscream hissed  
Snowcat stepped forward hesitantly, not wanting to fight. Close range.  
From a safe distance he shot wildly as Panthera whirled upon him and began dashing towards him, closing the distance fast.  
"oooooh no, oh no!" he panicked but continued to shoot wildly.  
"c'mere." Panthera growled as she pounced  
_just a little closer, a little more_, she suddenly yowled in surprise as Starscream rammed her side. Before she even hit the ground he kicked her hard, making Panthera slam into the wall. Lightning fast movements from Starscream had his sword at the femme's throat.  
She looked up the length of the blade, up his arm, along his shoulder then onto his optics.  
Their intense gazes locked. She flicked her tail absent-mindedly .  
For several minutes they stared at each other, Tidalwave stood like a statue, which is of course, usual. Snowcat sighed in boredom, Demolisher watched quietly as Megatron watched intently, interested in what events would unfold.  
Ten minutes ticked by, Panthera finally stretched, yawned and scratched her belly.  
Starscream kept his sword steady at her throat. With a sudden roar she reached out and grabbed his sword hand, the blade scratched her throat, a little bit of energon seeped out, it was then Panthera realized Starscream was giving her a chance to get out of this situation, in order to prove herself she must survive.

Jetfire stood beside Hotshot and Inferno, who had detached from each other.  
"Those doors aren't going to give out." Jetfire began shooting down guards  
"I sent a distress signal." Inferno growled as he took a hit  
"Hate to burst the bubble here, but who's going to receive it?" Hotshot crushed a guards head, dropping it into the pile of dead guard drones.  
Suddenly the guards stopped. Behind the three, the door had a long cut along it.  
There was a crunch and both metal plates broke away revealing Optimus and Ironhide wielding the Starsaber.  
"Anyone call?" Ironhide grinned, then looked surprised "what are those?"  
"Don't let them get away!" Saneres came charging with a blade in hand  
"You!" Viper roared and jumped past her fellow Autobots  
"What are you doing here, Viper?" Optimus asked  
"What are you doing here Saneres?" Viper ignored Optimus as she hunched her shoulders forward, her neck curved and legs closer to the ground.  
Baring her teeth she flicked her tail.  
"Aww my dear, dear Viper, I can finally see you again." Saneres stepped forward  
"Don't come near me!" Viper roared  
"why do you push me away like this, daughter?"  
The Autobots jaws dropped; except for Optimus as they all said in unison "daughter?"  
Viper turned around "let's go." She walked past Hotshot, Jetfire, and Inferno.  
"Don't turn your back on me Viper!" Viper continued walking away from her mother  
"Viper!" Saneres ran after her daughter, though Jetfire intercepted her and gave a swift uppercut to the queen's chin.  
"Back off." Hotshot warned, gun pointed at her.  
The green portal greeted them all. Viper entered first with the Autobot team at her flanks.  
Saneres watched with anger burning in her eyes, rubbing her chin she re-entered the shadows of the space station, guards hissed and followed her into the depths.  
"Won't be the last I see of you."  
  
Panthera kept a strong grip on Starscream's hand, avoiding the threatening blade.  
"He shook his arm then tried prying her fingers off  
"I like hanging around sweetie." She yanked him down beside her as he tried to cut her throat  
"Roll over rover." She purred as she rolled him onto his back while he was still in surprise  
"What are you doing?!" Starscream was confused and embarrassed at the same time, though he did not allow this to interfere with what he had to do, destroy,  
and the only thing that could stop him, was Megatron.  
She licked his shoulder and slowly began gnawing on his armour, which began to hurt.  
"Stop!" he rolled her over and pinned her down beneath him  
"This is different." She chuckled  
He growled in anger, she suddenly punched him in the gust, claws first. They began kicking and punching, rolling around, her tail wrapped around him as he finally got his sword to her throat again this time pushing down hard, she made an odd sound, though not because he was cutting her throat, in fact, he was using the dull edge to choke her, stopping the flow of energon to her head, this would surely knock her unconcious soon enough  
"Alright, alright." Megatrong clapped slowly  
"You can be with us Panthera," he stood "though this wasn't quite the best test. You will show me how good you are in battle." He approached her  
"I will not fail you, Lord Megatron." She bowed her head as he stopped in front of her  
"Good, very good." He pressed his hand hard onto her chest, supporting her back with his other hand. There was a freezing sensation beneath his palm. Panthera tried to step back but his hand kept her steady  
"This might be a little," he paused "uncomfortable."  
a flash of pain erupted in her chest, she cringed. Removing his hand it showed that Panthera, hand been branded.  
The lighter purple Decepticon symbol shimmered, then faded to a darker shade.  
"You are now under my command, welcome to the Decepticons."  
"Thank you."  
Starscream watched, turned on his heel and disappeared again. 


	7. Fury

Yep ANOTHER chapter! yayz!  
--------------------  
  
It had been a quiet week. Since the time they returned Viper was in her room, keeping to herself. The odd time she would take a quick flight outside but her words were few when others tried to talk to her, cutting off all possible conversation.  
Optimus and the others eventually gave up but once and awhile would check on her, just to see if she was ok.  
Some other news, for a few days Jetfire was his usual self. But one morning he started acting odd, lonely. Optimus, Inferno and Hotshot knew exactly why their comrade was behaving in such an abnormal way however Kicker and Ironhide were clueless.  
Hotshot warned them not to ask Jetfire anything about his behaviour, and his reasons.  
It could just make it worse.  
It was now Wednesday, a week and two days since they returned. Jetfire stood outside alone, staring out at the sea as sea gulls shrieked above. Waves lapped against the base of ocean city lazily, it was peaceful and quiet out here, which is unusual, for the Decepticon leader, Megatron, seems to always have something planned to cause trouble.  
To much of his surprise, Jetfire did not even notice Viper a few feet from him.  
How long she was actually standing there for, he didn't know, but by the looks of it, not that long at all.  
"Been quiet lately." Viper spoke quietly  
Jetfire kept silent  
she fanned out her wings then neatly folded them behind her back as she lay down.  
"Is something wrong?" she looked up, she obviously didn't know about what was going on, for she had been in her chambers to herself.  
"No, nothing," he turned on his heel "I've been out here for awhile, I'll see you around."  
Viper watched him leave and returned her gaze to the water.  
'hm, something doesn't seem right.' She looked back again at the doors, standing up she headed back inside.  
  
Panthera sat in her newly assigned chamber, sharpening her claws she was fairly bored. For awhile now she had been exploring, making sure she knew where she was going, though once in awhile she would go searching for the one she fought, Starscream.  
With a deep sigh she stood and headed towards the door.  
Upon opening it, she went to walk out but something stopped her  
"I need to talk with you." There was no source to the voice  
"what?"  
she was pushed back into her room and the door was shut, Starscream appeared  
"You don't have to be invisible all the time." She sat down on a chair  
Starscream didn't say anything  
"alright, what did you want to talk about?"  
"you tell me!" Starscream crossed his arms over his chest plate  
"what? You came here to talk to me."  
"I've been watching you Panthera, you've been searching for me, and you even asked Demolisher where I was. So, what do you want?"  
"Why did you spare me?" Panthera stood "we fought, you could have destroyed me, but you didn't, why?"  
"Heh," a smirk formed on his face "that's what you wanted to know? Yes I could have destroyed you, but I wanted to see what you're more capable of, so did Megatron. Trust me, if you don't do a good job as a Decepticon fighter, Megatron will swiftly deal with you." With that Starscream turned and exited Panthera's room.  
She stood there for a moment then sighed.  
There was a knock at her door, she walked over and opened it to see Starscream again with a docile expression.  
"Megatron needs us." He turned once more and headed towards the throne room, Panthera soon followed after shutting her door.  
  
Upon reaching the throne room, Panthera's eyes automatically set upon a new transformer.  
His back was to her and the rest of the Decepticons, he was facing Megatron, finishing off his conversation.  
Once everyone was present Megatron nodded to the new comer  
"Everybody, welcome back our old friend, Shockblast.  
Shockblast turned and looked at everyone, then he set his sights on Panthera  
"You!" he growled  
"Shockblast?!" Panthera backed off as he stormed towards her in a fast paced walk  
"What are you doing here? Why have you become a Decepticon? You don't deserve that title."  
He aimed his cannon arm towards her and shot a glowing purple beam at her.  
She quickly ducked and missed the laser by an inch  
"Please Shockblast," he stopped in front of her, grabbing her neck he pushed her up against the wall "look that was the past, I've changed! Please put me down!"  
"What's going on here!?" Megatron demanded  
Dropping her, Shockblast turned  
"Before I was set in the Autobot jail, Panthera here was supposed to give me a special type of energon, a powerful type that would have enabled me to destroy the Autobots, but instead she used it for herself and let the Autobots take me away."  
Megatron stayed silent and watched Panthera with blazing eyes  
"Please I can explain!" she stood and slowly moved farther away from Shockblast  
"Look I had a different leader then, I was going to give you that energon but my leader would have killed me!"  
"I should just kill you NOW!" Shockblast turned to her once more  
"it's not like it'll happen again!" she hissed back, with that she bounded off down the corridor towards her chambers  
Shockblast shook his head "I will deal with her later."  
"Don't hurt her." Megatron growled  
"I," Shockblast hesitated "won't. Anyway I have some good news."  
"Oh?" Megatron sat up a bit from slouching  
"somebody you know well, yet haven't seen ages will be coming back with the Decepticons."  
"Who?" Megatron leaded forward a bit  
Shockblast went to Megatron's side and mumbled to him the name of this newcomer that will soon arrive  
Snowcat grumbled to Demolisher  
"I can't help but continuously feel left out."  
Demolisher shrugged "did you hear what he said?"  
"no, you?"  
"Yep, he said-"  
Megatron burst into laughter, he was obviously happy  
"This is perfect, the Autobots will stand no chance against us Decepticons!"  
  
Saneres sat on her throne, looking down upon a dark figure that stood before her. A powerful aura radiated off his slate grey form.  
"If you can get her back to me, then I will give you all the power you want."  
"_all_ the power I want?"  
"**_All_** the power you want." Saneres repeated "but it won't be easy to get her."  
"You've got yourself a deal, it won't be that hard, at least, not for me."  
" Korwrath, will you escort him to the exit?"  
"Yes your highness." The dark figure who too was searching for Viper but got called off and so came back to the space station and now began exiting the room with the figure behind him.  
_'You can't run from me forever Viper, you will rule over **everything** alongside me.'  
  
_  
  
Viper walked slowly through the halls of ocean city, Optimus wasn't in the command centre, neither was Hotshot or Inferno. She had found Ironhide and Kicker, they said Jetfire was upset about something, but they weren't sure as to the reason.  
So now she went in search of Optimus once more, hoping he would know.  
Rounding a corner she almost bumped right into Rodimus with Prowl and Landmine  
"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing here?" Viper tilted her head a bit as she stood on her hind legs, making herself much taller, after finding out Rodimus worked for Alpha Q, there was no trusting him.  
"I came to talk to Optimus, he knew I was coming but I arrived earlier than expected."  
"Hm, well sorry I can't help ya there, I'm in the midst of trying to find him at the moment as well."  
"Oh alright."  
"Well just head on to the command center, Ironhide is in there so he can signal Optimus."  
"Thank you." He nodded and turned to the command centre  
she watched the three leave and soon she found herself just wandering.  
Viper was getting bored, really bored, she needed to fight, and just as she thought about a battle, she slammed up against the wall  
"You're coming back to Saneres."  
The air seemed distorted, oily looking, suddenly a draconian appeared, red in colour with orange and yellow highlights. Small ports upon his body glowed white, his eyes, a crimson red.  
"Firon!" she growled "you're the one who locked Optimus up aren't you? You're the one with the darts."  
"Indeed, I've been hanging around this city, enjoying the sights, watching you while you recharge."  
Viper bared her teeth as she stood and swiped his face with her clawed hand  
"Get out of here, now, leave ocean city!"  
"Not without you!" he grabbed her arm tightly  
"Let go!" she head butt him "I'm warning you, if you don't leave this will get ugly."  
"We'll just have to do this the hard way!" he punched her gut, then kicked her side  
Viper roared as she flew back, twisting her body she landed on all fours, claws stopping her from sliding "don't say I didn't warn you!" she then bounded back away from him, inhaling then breathing out a large body of flame. The fire alarms went off in their area  
  
Back in the control room, Optimus talked with Rodimus  
"I just found out about it yesterday, one of the Terrorcons saw that the Decepticons have a newcomer, her name is Panthera, and Shockblast as reunited with the Decepticon force."  
"Great, doesn't make the fight against the Decepticons any easier." Optimus sighed  
"Here," Rodimus opened his hand towards Optimus. In his palm sat a small device.  
"What is it?" Optimus carefully took it and examined it  
"If you ever need help I'll give you a hand."  
Optimus looked up to Rodimus and was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a flashing red light and a fire warning for area 457.  
"Oh no!" Optimus went running out the control room with Rodimus, Prowl, and Landmine in behind. They soon met Hotshot in the hall with Inferno rushing ahead.  
Suddenly the alarms cut off and it was quiet again  
"What was that all about?" Inferno yelled out  
"I don't know, but it couldn't be good!" Hotshot answered.  
  
Viper and Firon were locked together, biting and scratching. Her jaws clamped tight on Firon's neck, he pried her jaws open and grabbed her shoulders, slamming his head into hers.  
"Damnit Firon!" Viper kicked him off.  
He landed on his back and slid back, Viper didn't waste anytime, she lunged towards him and they were rolling on the ground, fighting one more.  
They never even realized Optimus and the gang arrive. Jetfire, Ironhide, and Kicker arrived on the other end of the hall  
"Viper!" Hotshot called out, and she didn't even hear him through the snarling.  
This time, Firon stabbed a dart into her neck then kicked her off when she was in surprise, she went sliding right into Rodimus' feet, tripping him, then Hotshot who was semi-behind Rodimus, then Inferno who was the unlucky shoulder Hotshot went to grab  
"Get him!" Viper screeched as she jumped back up from the heap "get that transformer!"  
she went to go fight again but Hotshot grabbed her tail  
"hold on there." she slumped down, suddenly her legs felt heavier than Unicron, felt like fifty Unicrons, then she went numb and she then slipped into a sub-concious state. Hotshot sootd and picked her up carefully "she's lighter than I thought."  
Hotshot turned and headed towards Viper's chamber.  
Optimus, Jetfire, Ironhide, Prowler, and Landmine surrounded Firon  
"we're going to have to decide what to do with you." Optimus grabbed Firons' arm  
  
-------------  
  
OK, I need a bit of help.  
I want to add Alpha Q, Scorpinok, Prowl, Landmine and Rodimus into this story more but I don't know exactly how I could include them, does anyone have any ideas? **R&R!!!!!! **


	8. Darkness Falls

Panthera sat on her recharge bed, sharpening her claws. She was nervous, back then, in the past, it was all messed up. True, her mysterious leader would have killed her, but Panthera had originally planned to use the energon against the Decepticons, kill off Shockblast and Megatron, and then destroy her own leader and her daughter, who, was supposed to be the next leader, but destruction of both would leave her to rule.  
Of course, then there were the Autobots, she never forgot about them she just thought the Autobots weren't much more than slag and she could easily make them bow down to her, though that would have been after she actually fought one.  
Her mind began making plans, dark plans  
No! Stop, I can't allow myself to be like that, there's too much at stake. I couldn't be a leader I'll never be one. I'll just have to watch my back.  
Her door hissed open then shut. It locked.  
She quickly turned around to look directly into Shockblast's single eye.  
She didn't say anything but began to get cold shivers down her back  
"I don't believe your little explanation back there," he leaned in closer "but I can't do anything about it, not right now anyway." He hissed  
"Megatron favours you, I don't know why since you yourself have quite the conniving mind."  
he tapped her head and she backed off the bed, keeping on the other side.  
He moved around the table.  
"Shockblast, if you came here to talk about what happened all that time ago, I'll be happy to explain again." She growled as she kept the bed between him and herself.  
"What's the point? I know it's a lie!" he leapt over the obstacle and went to grab her but she had already gone back around.  
"What do you want with me?" Panthera was scared now, he had already lunged at her once, and the door was locked.  
"I want to make sure you don't mess with me again." He simply replied  
"Shockblast, why do you doubt my words?" Panthera summoned up her courage and stopped moving, he went around the recharge bed and faced her head on.  
"I'm not stupid Panthera, I could see it in your eyes the last moment I saw you. Inside you were laughing you had the slight smirk, just like now." He shoved her up against the wall as she grimaced.  
"Just remember, you will never screw me over again, ever." He whispered dangerously  
Panthera would admit, she was scared again, Shockblast is quite the scary Decepticon when you don't know what he's going to do.  
He hesitated for a moment, and for a few minutes he stood there, staring at her.  
Finally he let go of her and headed for the door  
"What was the purpose in locking the door anyway?" Panthera climbed back onto her recharge bed.  
Shockblast paused and looked back at her  
"in case you got the wrong idea and tried to escape, you wouldn't have unlocked it and gotten away fast enough." He then unlocked the door and exited.  
She stretched out and began shaking, she was terrified, though she couldn't let him feed off her fears, she wouldn't.  
Panthera raised her head, growled and exited the room shortly after.  
  
Viper's vision was blurry at first, but after laying there for several minutes she could make out the familiar shapes found in her chamber.  
"It's about time you've woken up!" she looked over to Hotshot, seated on a chair.  
"Man, I feel like I've got an energon overload." She got up slowly and began walking around a bit.  
"Nah, just another one of those darts."  
She stopped "where is he?"  
Hotshot stood "no worries, Optimus is questioning him, should be in the command centre."  
"Well let's go." Viper went to leave  
"yeah about that." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What?" Viper tilted her head as she turned to him  
"Optimus gave me specific orders to keep you here, in case Firon gets riled up and tries to attack you again."  
Viper sighed "but!"  
Hotshot shook his head "sorry Viper, not until someone comes and tells us it's ok to leave."  
She mumbled and crossed her arms  
  
In the command centre Optimus, Inferno, Jetfire, and Rodimus stood with Firon in front of the control panel.  
Prowl and Landmine had been sent back to the ship while Rodimus sees Optimus' plan fold out.  
Firon tapped on some keys slowly while his wrists were bound by energon chains.  
"Ok, there you go." He grumbled to Optimus.  
Suddenly on screen was Saneres, her eyes widened in surprise  
"Optimus? How odd it is for you to call me," she chuckled and suddenly stopped, quickly adding in "What do you want?"  
"Firon is here, you want him? Come and get him, now, 56 point 365." With that he cut the connection just as Saneres was going to say something.  
"Optimus, I must do some other business, I cannot help now but I will be back."  
The Autobot leader nodded, "we'll be going to our ship as well, once we get Viper and Hotshot heading there too." He paused and called Hotshot on a signal link  
  
"Hotshot?"  
Viper jumped as she heard Optimus' voice come from Hotshots external speaker  
"Yes Optimus?" Hotshot switched the speaker so only he could hear  
"oh, alright we'll head there now."  
"Where are we going?" Viper tilted her head.  
"To the ship." Hotshot headed out with door with Viper at his heels  
"Optimus said he would explain the plan when we get there." Hotshot answered a question that Viper had on her mind.  
  
Saneres paced back and forth, back and forth on top of a smaller ship deployed from the space station. She was at the co-ordinates, why aren't they?  
She was impatient, stubborn and obnoxious, and no way was she about to wait here for another five minutes. Even if that means leaving one of her best fighters  
'Soldiers are expendable I am not' is one of her many rules, in this case waiting for very long is a waste of her time, especially for a soldier.  
Finally just as she was about to leave, the familiar green portal spewed forth a ship that belonged to the Autobots.  
"It's about slaggin' time." She grumbled to herself.  
If the Autobots were to go into Saneres ship, they would be immediately attacked, if Saneres went into the Autobot ship something would have happened, so to avoid the worst, both of the factions met in open space, their ships farther away in case a fight did happen to break out.  
"Alright, just hand him over." Saneres growled  
"Not quite yet." Optimus replied, Firon behind him with the rest of the Autobot team.  
"Just stop wasting time Optimus and hand him over." Saneres yelled  
"Mother, quit your yelling! I want to speak with you before anything else is done here."  
Saneres quietened and raised her head slightly.  
"The reason I left you so long ago was because you wanted me to be a fighter, but not just any fighter, whoever I fought, I had to kill. If anyone stood in my way, they would be pummelled down."  
"Glad you remember." Saneres smirked  
"Well I'm not glad at all. I will not destroy anybody unless I must do it for the better, I will not join you, I will not be by your side, ever! So I suggest once you've got Firon back, you go and rule another part of the universe, this one has enough problems, you don't need to add to it."  
"Well now," Saneres tapped her chin, reflecting on the information inside her mind.  
"That's not an option," she growled. There was an odd moment; her fact was a perfect picture of malevolence. Behind Optimus, Firon bulled forward and struck the leader in the back, had he not have his hands bonded behind his back, he would have tried to kill the fearless Optimus.  
"Now!" he yelled to Saneres.  
A void of total darkness, not a speck of light appeared. Suddenly, a dark orange liquid substance exited the portal, evaporating soon after, not long after a whole army of Draconian droids flew along, ready to attack.  
With this distraction, Firon took the opportunity to escape.  
"Grab him!" Hotshot lunged for him but missed  
Viper went to grab her new enemy but it was too late.  
Once Saneres and Firon were surrounded by draconian drones, the dark queen had no intentions of letting the Autobots escape to their ship  
"ATTACK!"  
Another black portal opened up in front of the Autobot ship, the evaporating liquid revealed even more draconian's.  
The Autobots stopped.  
"Man, didn't expect this!" Hotshot started shooting at the draconian drones.  
"Jetfire, Viper! See if you can weaken the groups." Optimus ordered.  
Viper immediately flew out towards the drones at their flanks, closest to her mother, Jetfire the same.  
"We'll cover you!" Jetfire called back.  
The draconian drones began creating a circle around the Autobots.  
"There's too many of them!" Ironhide cried out  
Kicker, who is back in the energon ship with Misha tried his best to manuever the ship closer to the Autobots, though no luck, he had to stay away from Saneres, she was the real threat.  
"Is there anyway we can use the energon to help them?" Misha asked.  
"Not without harming Optimus and the others as well." Kicker replied grimly.  
"How's that? If we get farther out of range, then it'll only hit the drones closer to us."  
"No, we could do an energon wave, it'll knock everyone out, but it'll knock out the Autobots and we still wouldn't be able to get them in here, we'll just have to be ready."  
Inferno shot wildly into the fray,"Their closing in on us."  
"Keep firing!" Hotshot exclaimed  
quickly the drones closed in, Viper and Jetfire trying their best to keep them off but it was no use.  
  
Suddenly laser fire flooded the draconian troops.  
Optimus never even noticed the purple portal open up.  
Shockblast entered the battle scene, attacking draconian drones. Snowcat, Demolisher, and Tidalwave were giving their fair share in laser fire towards the drones.  
This was no act of kindness, Megatron wanted to defeat Optimus, not some stupid drones, so he was doing what he could to keep Optimus alive long enough so he could destroy him.  
Saneres growled she saw the decepticons, destroying her army, with both Autobots and Decepticons on her hands; this was going to be a problem. She cast away Firon's energon cuffs  
"get the drones under control." She grumbled  
"yes, highness." Firon went above the battle, shouting out orders.  
The drone's tactics raised incredibly. With both factions partly helping each other they still had troubles, they were outnumbered.  
"We need energon, Kicker send us some!" Optimus ordered.  
The ship moved closer, "on their way!"  
Several glowing energon orbs shot out from the ship. They stretched out to form energon stars.  
One for Optimus, Hotshot, Inferno, Jetfire, and Viper.  
Their forms glowed the familiar red glow and extra power flowed through their bodies.  
"It's show time!" Jetfire began blasting through the ranks of draconians, firing off multiple shots, each one hitting where it counts. One, then two, then more exploded, damaging their comrades.  
Viper swooped through them, the drones were retreating. She could faintly hear her mother screaming "retreat, retreat!" she then saw the black portal; before she knew it they were gone. She went to do a sharp turn and return to the Autobots when suddenly something slammed into her back, sharp claws dug into her back.  
Viper roared around and twisted herself into a barrel roll, throwing off her attacker.  
"Viper." The voice purred  
"Panthera!" She whirled upon the feline transformer "you're a Decpticon now?!" she was surprised.  
"Yep, now's my chance to destroy you!" she pounced again with a yowl. Viper and Panthera locked up into a ball. Panthera scratched, Viper constricted with her tail. They bit and kicked, finally Viper let loose a ball of flame right in Panthera's face.  
  
Megatron and Optimus were interlocked in a fierce battle. Weapons blazing at first until they had to go into hand to hand combat.  
"I've planned your demise too long, Prime."  
"and you will fail time and time again!" Optimus landed a punch directly to Megatrons nose.  
Behind them, Jetfire kept Shockblast from reaching Optimus  
"Get out of my way fool!" Shockblast shoved Jetfire, who in turn hit him over the head with his weapon,"Not a chance!"  
Shockblast recovered and shot Jetfire point blank several times, right on the chest.  
His yell grabbed everyone's attention, even the battling Megatron and Optimus.  
  
Time seemed to freeze as Jetfire flew back, bits of metal blown off floated around him.  
His scream, triggered something, someone flashed in front of his eyes, Shockblast was watching him and chuckling evilly, his vision blurred then came into focus again.  
There, something was coming. It was coming fast. It was black, all black. Who was black? Certainly not Starscream, he had black but not this much.  
"SkyShadow..." he whispered the name  
Shockblast tilted his head "what was that, Autobot? Shall I hit you again, see if you can repeat yourself louder!" he raised his arm when suddenly he was struck in the back.  
Jetfire watched. The figure, a femme. She was flying, she transformed and now, she was attacking Shockblast. The familiar looks. Yes, it was her, Skyshadow.  
She was in rough shape. Her paint was chipped, she was scratched and dented. Her blue visor was cracked.  
Her leg was outstretched, her foot planted right on Shockblast's back.  
She pulled two swords out from her energon pocket. They were black and navy blue, shining with splendour as she prepared to strike.  
"How dare you!" She was hurt, emotionally and physically. Where was she this whole time? Jetfire tried to recover but he was wounded badly.  
The fighting continued all around, the Autobots trying desperately to reach Jetfire and the femme.  
Panthera saw the other Autobot, and she saw Starscream start attacking her with his sword. Panthera could help but be awed at the black wonder. She was fighting Shockblast, and Starscream, while keeping Shockblast at bay with several swipes of her sword, she clashed weapons with Starscream.  
Viper watched and knew she needed help.  
"Sorry Panthera, I need to go help somebody else who needs it, I'll fight you some other time."  
Panthera growled, her whole face was scorched black.  
Viper flew forward. Closer, closer, she tumbled into Shockblast, yelling her name to Skyshadow as she tumbled past "Viper!"  
This was getting ridiculous, and Megatron knew it. He could see Hotshot, Ironhide and Inferno, fighting off Snowcat, Demolisher and Tidalwave. Shockblast kept his cannon arm under Viper's jaw as she tried to bite him, Panthera went to assist Demolisher and the others and the new Autobot, fighting Starscream.  
"I've had enough of this, it's not getting anywhere, retreat!"  
An indigo portal yawned open, swallowing the Decepticons whole.  
"Next time Optimus Prime!" Megatron yelled back in a fit of anger.  
Optimus ignored Megatron and headed straight for Jetfire and Skyshadow  
The large Autobot ship approached everyone slowly.  
Optimus put his hand on Skyshadow's shoulder as they all entered the ship, holding Jetfire carefully. Both Ironhide and Viper looked at each other, by the looks of it, everyone knew her but them. There was alot of explaining to do.  
------------------------------  
  
OK, I'm supposed to be studying for a test and instead I typed my butt off on this! You better be grateful it's up! LOL  
BTW, Hotshot, I hope you liked her intro!  
More will be told about her next chapter so stay tuned!


	9. Progeny of Black and Grey

Thanks for the reviews, as few as it's beginning to come...

* * *

**O**ptimus stood in the command centre, Viper, Ironhide and Kicker gathered together in front of their leader.  
"Jetfire had been upset because he had a dream about Skyshadow."  
"Hey Optimus... do you think you could tell us a bit more about her?" Ironhide asked  
"Well, I guess I might as well. Skyshadow holds up an emotional shield around herself, she didn't befriend many and it takes a lot for her to fully trust you," he paused as Ironhide and Viper interrupted  
"do you know why she did that?" Ironhide asked "yeah did something wrong happen?" Viper piped up  
"don't interrupt; let me explain a bit about her."  
"sorry." Viper and Ironhide said in unison like hushed children from story time  
"Skyshadow joined the academy as one of the youngest, though her age meant nothing when it came to fighting, she was one of the top students."  
Images of himself watching Skyshadow fight filtered through his memory  
"When I decided she could join in a mission, she met the rest of the official Autobot team. She did well on her first mission, disabled enemy units and retrieved extra energon as a bonus, her black appearance against the darkness of space was perfect."  
Optimus chuckled  
"Jetfire and Skyshadow spent a lot of time together. They formed a friendship, which bloomed into love."  
He sighed "unfortunately I had to send her on a recon mission with only a small group to accompany her. The objective was to scout out a suspected Decepticon hideout. One of us would have gone with her, but we had to hold of a Decepticon attack elsewhere. One of the autobots with Skyshadow was jealous of her skills and rank, so struck a deal with the Decepticons. It was a set-up, that autobot betrayed us."  
Optimus' optics burned with rage  
"Decepticons came out of nowhere and attacked. The only one left was Skyshadow, but we didn't know that, there had been an explosion and we couldn't find her signal.  
I'm guessing she was stranded somewhere and had to repair herself as well as she could, she's done well to survive."  
"Wow, I give her credit for surviving, being the last one and all." Kicker said in awe  
"She's musta gone through a lot." Viper looked to Optimus  
"indeed she has."  
  
Back in the med bay, Skyshadow stood in front of the energon tank where Jetfire was suspended in the red energy. She placed her hand upon the glass and watched him.  
Her armor was fixed 100.  
The dark sheen upon her metal reflected the fluorescent light above.  
"Jetfire." She mumbled, she hadn't seen him in ages and her spark felt like it was breaking this whole time she wasn't with him. Hotshot walked into the med bay to see Skyshadow turn to him, her hand slipping off the tank.  
He smiled warmly  
"how are you feeling?" he sat on a table  
"fine, I guess." She looked back to Jetfire  
"he'll be awake in a few minutes." Hotshot grinned as Skyshadow brightened up.  
As the Autobots seemed to settle down for a bit on Earth, something watched from the shadow of a large asteroid. A red portal ripped into the darkness and allowed free passage to the summoner, instantly shutting after the figure passed through, leaving no signs that anyone was ever there.  
  
Saneres pondered while sitting in her throne, Firon flicked his tail nervously while kneeled in front of her.  
"He has made no move, he had his chance, she was in that battle!" Saneres growled  
Firon was going to say something but stopped himself  
"what? What? What were you going to say?" she snapped  
"The battle was too short and there was too many Autobots, but, I guess he still could have attacked."  
"yes, yes he could have!" she stood up, "I can't even find him!"  
she paced side to side, finally deciding to signal him. Suddenly his face appeared on screen.  
"where have you been?!" she snarled  
"If it makes you feel better, you've interrupted my planning on the attack." His deep voice caused a slight shudder up her spine.  
"Good, good, give me update, what's the plan?"  
The transformer smirked "that's a surprise."  
Suddenly the screen flicked off, Saneres stood silent for a moment  
"how dare he! Doesn't even tell me his plan!"  
Firon stood "he's saving his good work for you, Queen."  
She turned her head slightly and didn't say anything. She walked out of her room  
"I'll look for Korwrath, tell him to check up on our little Decepticon."  
The doors hissed open; she began an insane laugh which echoed through the maze-like halls. Firon sighed and followed his queen.  
  
He stayed in his spot, staring at the globular planet named Earth.  
"Attack." Hundreds of Terrorcons flew towards Earth. Once close enough they began firing repeatedly, but their leader wasn't stupid, he was well aware of the crimson energon shield, which had just sprung to life to protect the pure planet. The Terrorcons would swerve off to either side and allow the next wave of terrorcons to attack, screeching as they did so.  
  
"What's going on?" Viper looked to her leader as a red light began flashing, the alarms didn't blare, there was no danger with the shield up.  
Optimus turned to the control panel, an image of terrorcons attacking the energon shield zoomed up. "I can't find the one organizing this..." Optimus turned "let's go check it out. Ironhide, Kicker come with me, Viper, alert the rest of the team, see if Jetfire is ok to fight then join us in space, be quick."  
"Yes sir!" Viper saluted, then turned to the control panel as Ironhide, Optimus and Kicker left the room. She pressed down a small, blue circular button  
"Inferno, please report to the launch pad, I repeat Inferno to the launch pad." She went on her way towards the medical centre; she knew Hotshot, Skyshadow and Jetfire were there.  
The doors hissed open before her and she slid in  
"Earth is under attack and we're unable to locate the leader of the attack, terrorcons wouldn't come here alone without someone to lead them."  
She brightened up to see Jetfire was up and repaired, hugging Skyshadow.  
"Hey good to see your ok Jetfire," Viper paused but Jetfire interrupted "yeah I can fight, I've never felt any better."  
"Great! Let's go!" She ran out of the room, her claws putting fresh scrapes on the floor  
"I wish she didn't do that, I just helped an Omnicon polish the floor." Hotshot walked out of the room.  
  
Upon reaching the launch pad, Arcee and several Omnicons were waiting to transfer energon stars over, Inferno was already waiting with Viper  
"be careful everyone, Optimus told me there must be hundreds of terrorcons up there."  
"We can handle them." Jetfire did thumbs up  
as a portal opened; the energon stars planted themselves upon the Autobots.  
"What is this?" Skyshadow looked down to the red star upon her shoulder  
"It gives you extra power, but it doesn't last long. Ready?" Jetfire put his hand on her opposite shoulder  
"Ready."  
Both of them transformed and shot into the portal together and emerged into space, relieving Ironhide, Kicker and Optimus of the numerous terrocons.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Viper looked to Hotshot and Inferno  
They grinned and said "You!"  
"Wha-?!" The picked her up and threw her into the portal, both of them soon followed.  
Arcee stood laughing "Alright guys, lets get back to work." she turned and headed for the lab.  
  
In space the battle was fierce, the terrorcons were almost never-ending. The attack was relentless. Viper went through the portal in an odd angle and came out in a twisted heap. Untangling herself from her tail and wings she began to get on with the battle, Hotshot and Inferno mercilessly shot upon the terrocons.  
Way far ahead Optimus, Jetfire, and Skyshadow were scouring for anyone, fending off terrorcons as they went. Kicker and Ironhide appeared beside Viper  
"Kicker you're too close to battle you could get hurt!" he reached out and grabbed onto one of her horns "mind if I sit here and watch your back?"  
"If it keeps you out of immense danger, sure!" Viper breathed a huge cloud of fire into an oncoming group of terrocons, Ironhide shot into the fray.  
  
Still far off from the battle, the figure watched in shadow from an asteroid. Arms crossed he spotted Viper and was about to call on another fighting tactic to the terrorcons until he was stopped by another portal. A draconian gingerly stepped out. This was an odd draconian, his appearance made the shadowed figure feel uneasy.  
Korwrath was all black and dark grey. His armor was twisted, dented, scratched, chipped everywhere, his optics narrow, a crimson red with yellow highlights on his body here and there. He hissed "I see you have things started," his talking was labored and rasping "though with these autobots here, even _you_ will stand no chance."  
The figure sneered, "You seem to underestimate me, draco."  
An energy blade was up against the figures neck  
"Korwrath, and don't you forget it!" he barked in his face  
The figure pushed Korwrath and the blade off.  
"Show me what you can do." Korwrath snorted, his blade disappeared in his sub-space pocket "I'll watch." he crossed his arms  
The figure hesitated for a moment  
"go on, I underestimated you didn't I?" Korwrath chuckled evilly  
The figure growled and went out around the asteroids shadow.  
  
Ironhide noticed movement at the side of his optic, it was too late the 'silver streak' blasted past him, two plasma streaks rushed by Ironhide, singeing his energon shield  
"Whoa!" he got blasted back. He regained composure and looked around.  
There was a grey fighter jet, green and yellow highlights ran across its frame, black found on few spots. Optimus noticed the fighter and never turned his back to this jet, even if it did fly so fast, in space conditions.  
"Who are you? What do you want?!" Optimus yelled out, tracking the seeker with his weapon.  
The jet stopped and transformed. Optimus paused for a moment, this transformer looked familiar. Upon each shoulder was a Decepticon symbol, it was pretty obvious which faction he belonged to. His eyes were a red and upon his head were two horns that took on an almost arrow point.His chest had yellow streaks in a zig-zag pattern outlined in lime green. On his back were the wings and two missiles from his alt. mode.  
_There, that's it_, Optimus thought, _I know who he is_...  
It was Megatron's son, Megster.  
"Run back to daddy, Megster." Optimus fired off a shot  
"Megster?" Hotshot asked, he grimaced "that can't be!" he began firing  
"Who is Megster?" Viper was beside Ironhide with Kicker still upon her head.  
Megster pulled up a shield and blocked the Autobot's attack.  
He nodded to the terrorcons who fled into the darkness of space but they weren't gone, they were very much there.  
"I've come for her." He pointed to Viper  
"who? Me?" Viper paused for a moment "My mother sent you didn't she?! Or did Megatron?"  
Megster smirked and transformed, speeding full throttle towards her.  
"Kicker, get away! Ironhide!" Viper bumped Kicker off her head, Ironhide took him carefully, ignoring his protests as he moved Kicker away  
"Viper get out of the way!" Optimus yelled  
Viper, as stubborn as she can be, flew towards Megster.  
_That's it, just come towards me, makes my job easier_ Megster thought as he closed the distance.  
She opened her mouth, flame licked across her mouth, illuminating her fierce teeth.  
They almost collided, Megster stransformed to grab her but a slight bend of her wing brought her inches above Megster, she curved her body and wings to face him again, recoiled her neck as she snapped her mouth shut and doused the fire, opening her jaws again creating a smoke screen right infront of Megster to turned around to face her.  
Making the screen larger with her wings she got out of the way.  
He flew out the smoke in jet mode again only to be met head on by Skyshadow, both swords drawn, she ment business. Megster transformed and retracted his whole hand which was replaced by an energy sword.  
"A little swordplay?" he chuckled, his voice was deep but like music to the audio receptors, so odd for someone so dark and corrupted.  
Skyshadow didn't say anything as their swords clashed. She moved with deadly accuracy and speed, she had Megster worried for a moment, no, nothing could worry the son of megatron, nothing can stop him from reaching his goal.  
Suddenly, his _goal_ grabbed him from behind, biting deep into his neck, at least seven sharp fangs punctured the metal, energon leaked out.  
"Agh!" Megster growled as he cursed at himself _how could I have been so foolish!!!??  
_All the autobots began closing in, Skyeshadow relentlessly attacked Megster with her deadly swords, he struggled to fend her off as he tried to grab Viper with no avail, Jetfire joined in and shot Megster seceral times in the side, Megster finally pulled up a shield, trapping Viper in it, she held fast to his neck, staying behind him, now in panic. The terrorcons came back to help their leader.  
Korwrath was getting bored, Megster was strong, very strong like his father, he knew that, but he still needed a bit of training, Korwrath left, just as a Decepticon portal opened up, dumping Megatron and his followers.

* * *

My apologies, it's taken so long for me to type thins because I had two major tests a project due, my b-day (Oct.16th), my dads place, family's place and then literacy test is this week!!! Actually I can't wait for the next chapter, I have some plans. 


End file.
